Perks
Perks are modifiers featured in the multiplayer aspects of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. They passively affect gameplay, allowing further customization of classes. They affect available equipment, effectiveness of the player's equipment, the speed the player's equipment can be used, the usefulness of the enemy's equipment, and the physical properties of the player's character. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare/Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Some perks are available initially, while others are unlocked as the player progresses through multiplayer ranks. Up to three perks, one of each tier, can be equipped at once. Call of Duty: World at War As with Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the perks are divided into equipment, weapon and ability tiers. Vehicle perks, Shades, Iron Lungs and Reconnaissance are not available on the Wii version of Call of Duty: World at War. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the perks are divided into tiers in different ways than in Call of Duty 4 and World at War. Along with standard perks, players will now be able to unlock improved "Pro" versions of certain perks by fulfilling certain requirements while using them. These "Pro" versions include the original abilities of the perk, but also add new benefits. Many of the perks that were in Call of Duty 4 ''and ''World at War that are missing are now either part of a Pro perk, available as weapon attachments, or are now deathstreaks, such as Deep Impact (FMJ), Bandolier (Scavenger Pro), and Martyrdom. The Overkill perk has been replaced partially by the inclusion of Machine Pistols, Shotguns, and Launchers as secondary weapons and also by the One Man Army and Bling perks. Interestingly, if a Perk Challenge IV is achieved mid-game the "Pro" version will take effect immediately for all classes equipped with that perk. However, the effect of the Pro version is granted after respawning. Up to three perks, one of each tier, can be equipped at one time. The tiers are color coded blue, red, and green; only one of each can be equipped. Call of Duty: Black Ops All Perks are unlocked for purchase at level 4. Unlocking Pro Perks requires three sets of challenges related to the standard version to be completed, as well as the purchase of the ability for 2000 CoD Points and the 3000 cost for the upgrade to its Pro version. The appearance of the Pro perks are done in a similar fashion to the ones in Modern Warfare 2, where the background becomes a star with the perk graphic superimposed over top of it. First tier perks designate player appearance and provide constant passive effects. Second tier perks enhance weapon performance. Third tier perks can be either active or passive and are generally more context-sensitive than first tier perks. The perks featured in Black Ops are as follows. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) and Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Perks are featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) and can be selected during respawn and at the menu. The perks are unlocked when the player reaches various multiplayer levels. The Perks are: These perks return once again in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, but are now sorted into tiers. So unlike Black Ops DS where the player can pick any perk to equip in their perk slots. Players are now restricted into using perks in their allocated tier. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Call of Duty: Black Ops II Perks Wildcards Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Call of Duty Online Perks return in Call of Duty Online, in the familiar three-tier system similar to the Black Ops and Modern Warfare trilogies, as well as Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. However, the player needs to both have the required rank, and in-game currency amount, in order to purchase one. Another addition to the purchase system is that micro-transaction CODPoints (CP) can be used to buy the perks instead of the common in-game GP currency. Unlike previous installments, it contains no "Pro" perks, as some perks contain three or more perk capabilities in one. Call of Duty: Ghosts Perks return in Call of Duty: Ghosts, dividing into seven categories. These are Speed, Handling, Stealth, Awareness, Resistance, Equipment, and Elite. A player starts with 8 'points' to distribute between 35 perks. Perks are weighted between 1 and 5 points. Primary weapons, secondary weapons, and lethal and tactical equipment all count as one 'point', and removing them all would result in 12 'points' becoming available. Perks can be unlocked through a certain level or squad points. Any perk can be unlocked any time through squad points. Perks in other game modes "Trigger Happy" is unique to Safeguard mode, whereas "Self Revive" is exclusive to Extinction and Chaos Mode. All other perks mentioned below are present in said Chaos Mode only. *Trigger Happy *Self Revive *Mega Melee *Trap Master *Gas Mask *Stopping Power *Quick Revive *Fast Health Regen *More Cash *Super Stopping Power *Juiced *Double Health *Feral Vision Zombies Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Perks Wildcards Overkill: Take a primary weapon in your secondary weapon slot. Primary Gunfighter: Take a third primary attachment. Secondary Gunfighter: Take a second secondary attachment. Perk 1 Greed: Take a second perk 1. Perk 2 Greed: Take a second perk 2. Perk 3 Greed: Take a second perk 3. Tactician: Take an exo ability in your exo launcher slot. Bombardier: Take an exo launcher in your exo ability slot. Streaker: Take a fourth scorestreak. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Wildcards Primary Gunfighter: Take an additional primary weapon attachment. Can be equipped up to three times. Secondary Gunfighter: Take an additional secondary weapon attachment. Overkill: Take a primary weapon in your secondary weapon slot. Danger Close: Take a second lethal equipment. Perk 1 Greed: Take a second perk 1. Perk 2 Greed: Take a second perk 2. Perk 3 Greed: Take a second perk 3. Tactician: Take a tactical equipment in your lethal equipment slot. Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Trivia *In Call of Duty 4, the Tier 1 perks originally appeared after Tier 3 perks. *In Call of Duty 4 and Call of Duty: World at War, it is possible to empty the player's Tier 1 perk slot by attaching a grenade launcher or a grip to a weapon and then removing it. *If a player unlocks the Pro version of a Perk in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the Perk will change automatically during the game and so the player will not have to change the perk in the Create-A-Class menu. In Black Ops, the player has to buy it. *Pro perks all have stars as the background of the perk's icon, superimposing the graphic on top of it. *If watching someone in the Killcam in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the text by each perk will not say that the perk is Pro unless the killed player has the Pro version of each respective perk. However, the pictures have the star background showing that the perk is Pro. *In World at War, Tier 1 perks were originally green-colored. The green color for early World at War perks is brighter than color of Call of Duty 4 Tier 3 perks. Also, the bright green color was used for cut squad perks such as All Seeing Eye and Commanding Squad Leader. *Dead Man's Hand was originally going to appear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, but was cut for unknown reasons. References sv:Perks Category:Multiplayer|}